


Cocoa Under the Sky

by WinglessDevil



Category: Original Work
Genre: ASL, Adventure, Deaf Culture, Gay, Hard of Hearing, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessDevil/pseuds/WinglessDevil
Summary: "When I met you in the dark I couldn't see you, but then I found you, and you became my favorite."Jude Cabrera has an obsession with stars. When a stranger questions him about his obsession, it leads both boys down a spiral of events that may conclude with them finding something more than just constellations.Copyright © 2018 by WinglessDevil. All Rights Reserved.





	1. Stranger

It wasn't wise for a boy to be out so late, even if it was only ten before ten at night. But Jude found himself walking down the sidewalk, his dog a few feet ahead with her ears perked. He had noticed the mutt had gotten used to his odd shift in walks, and if anything she didn't mind it. It was along this sidewalk that another routine had taken place as they approached the portion that was just across the lake and his house, he snapped his fingers. The light post across the street flickered. The orange light first turned white, right before flashing and turning off.

At first, the male felt his heart constrict at the eerie feeling, but as soon as his eyes went past the light post and up to the sky, his mind blanked.

The coffee-eyes devoured the late-winter night sky. He had what seemed to be an obsession with stars and the night sky in general. So this dark spot, where the light post went out at exactly eight before ten, had become his favorite. He traced the Big Dipper, and then connected and completed the dots to make out Orion, the hunter.

He then found the rabbit that played around his feet and the incomplete dog at his side.

Upon hearing voices coming towards him and staring oddly, he looked at his dog and brought her closer with a blush.

When the couple walking came by him, he nodded.

"Evening," Jude's lips muttered.

The man didn't return the words though, and with a poised look on Jude, he passed.

"Is it that weird to be looking up at the sky?" He questioned his dog, whose gaze was on the passersby.

Maybe, humans don't think of that; he imagined the hazel girl thinking.

Looking behind him, and then making sure those before him had become specs, the male's chin tilted up once more. He traced Orion again and again and then tried to make out the others. Trying to find the missing pieces to the stars around, tonight's main one being Canis major, whose head, nor tail he could ever find.

"What are you doing?"

Jude's head snapped down, his eyes wide and lips parted slightly, as if ready with an explanation, and then his heart accelerated when those pink lips realized his head had absolutely nothing to offer.

"I uh-" he said 'smoothly' at the male who stood before him. A hood over his head painted dark shadows on his face, not allowing Jude to truly make out the person he was speaking- or rather failing- to.

Before he could find the right words he observed the other's chin turn up. From there he got a glimpse of the male's light skin. The dim light of the further street lamps giving it a slight yellow-gold hew.

Jude's brain finally decided to cooperate, and he spoke, "Looking up at the stars." He avoided looking up just at the mentioned, and instead glanced down at his dog who's hazel gaze was on the stranger, nose flaring.

The male turned his gaze back to Jude, "You're always doing that."

Jude looked back up and avoided the urge to take a step back due to the uncomfortable feeling he got from those words.

Okay...

Besides that, the other's statement was an exaggeration. His parents had only been gone for a week and a half. That being said, the male had been walking out late for only a week and a half.

"No I don't," the teen settled for.

The stranger rolled his eyes, or at least Jude thought was what he did, since he still couldn't quite see, "What are you looking at up there exactly?"

Jude thought for a moment wondering why this random stranger found such an interest in what he did. "I'm connecting them to see the constellations."

"You can make sense out of those?"

He hesitated, but slowly, he nodded.

The male ducked down and extended his hand to Jude's dog, allowing the girl to sniff before shuffling her nose underneath his hand, guiding it over her head and back.

"Can you show me?"

To say he was caught off guard was an understatement. A blush bloomed on his dark skin, and he pushed his glasses up his nose, "Uh...yeah. I mean I guess. It's not hard."

"Cool, the name's Elle."

Coffee eyes followed the other as he stopped petting his dog and stood, "I'm Jude."

He believed to see a smile, "And your friend?"

"Aludra."

The other seemed to stare, but Jude wasn't sure what expression he wore, his anxiety settled for askew.

"Then we'll meet tomorrow at the same time?"

"Sure..."

The hooded figure nodded and continued to walk in the opposite direction, "See ya tomorrow night then, Jude." He left the boy with a lazy wave.

The rush of wind, which was actually blood within his ears, and his heart speeding broke Jude out of his trance with a sharp inhale.

"What the fuck did I just do?"

He looked down at his girl, "Why didn't you stop me? What if he's a thug?"

He didn't bother pretending to have his dog answer this time because he knew the answer to his question.

Anxiety.

Or maybe it was stupidity.


	2. Cold Feet

Soft music reverberates within cool blue walls along with the sound of a repeated caress against a smooth surface. Jude's eyes concentrate on the dark colors on his computer screen as he works on his next digital piece.

The male's eyes are squinted, lips slightly parted as he gets lost in his work, the light beeping of a text notification going unnoticed. He wrinkles his nose as he presses his stylus harder than necessary on his tablet and a white splatter appears on his computer screen. With an annoyed tsk he roams the mouse over the undo button, but before he can tap the image of a dark curly haired girl appears on his screen, Skype's ringtone muffling his music.

The male stares at the icon debating his choices, teeth grazing over the tip of his tongue as he makes a quick list of pros and cons. Even as the cons outweigh the pros, he finds himself tapping the green option.

"You bet-"

A screeching pitch interrupts the girl as both teens wince in pain. Reaching for his left ear, Jude lowers the volume of his hearing aid before taking it off. With an irritated expression, he rubs at the back of his ear and moves his jaw around.

Once again he hears the skype tone come back on, but much more muffled this time around. He answer's his cousin's call again, watching as her glaring live image replaces his artwork.

He returns her glare with one of his own, 'Not my fault you decided to yell as a greeting,' he signs fluently to her.

'Not  _my_  fault your new hearing aids don't fit,' she signs back.

The teen rolls his eyes and greets his cousin taking her in, 'What's up?'

The girl had her curls up in a pineapple bun and what seemed to be a loose bandana over them keeping them in place. As odd as it seemed he didn't find the look surprising since she was always going on about protecting them. Something she kept berating when it came to his own dark curls. He also didn't find her next words surprising.

'Why are you home?'

Jude made a quick glance for the time at the sight of her sign. It was ten before ten at night, and the boy was in his pajamas, his toes comfortably playing with the fur of a settling pup underneath his desk. One whom he walked early and at the regular and proper time.

'I live here,' he settled for as an answer, and as he stared at his cousin, he could tell the girl wanted to strangle him. He shrugged as a cheapish smile made up his lips.

'Don't give me that Cabrera! Why are you ditching the guy?'

Jude was baffled by the comment, 'Why wouldn't I? I've only seen him once,' his hands moved rapidly, 'I don't even know what he looks like.'

'And what,' she responded leaving the male at a lost for words.

He leaned in his chair letting his brain digest the fact his cousin wasn't joking. He brought his hands together in front of him before pointing them at his her, "You're crazy."

Now it was the girl's turn to roll her similar brown eyes, 'Come on Jude live a little, how long are you going to hide in your room?'

'Forever,' he responded with no shame and a proud smile, even having the gal to sit straight as he said it.

The boy hated going out. When he did go out it was with close friends or for a lonesome adventure with his dog. He was the type of guy not afraid to say he was going to die alone with a dog as a companion on the other half of his bed. He didn't understand why people were so bothered by that. Some humans like the company and other's just prefer to have it at a minimum. He was the latter and didn't think that was bad. To each his own.

'Not funny.'

Jude sighed thinking about the stranger whose name he had actually already forgotten. He had tried recalling it for the longest time that day, telling himself it was easy to remember, and that when he did remember he was going to feel like an idiot. He had even used the name of some character from his early high school days to not forget it.

'Okay, fine. Let's pretend I do go outside and greet him. What then?' Auri moves her hands about to interrupt, but Jude holds up a finger making her stop, 'Sit with him and seriously teach him the constellations?'

'Yes,' she replies.

'No!' He signs the word in Japanese sign language, BSL, and speaks the word out.

The girl laughs, 'Jude, not every stranger out there is bad. How are you going to ever socialize?'

'No need.'

Skype began to ring again, showing an incoming call. The icon of yet another curly haired woman appeared, except this one was older.

'Who is it?'

'Your blood aunt, can I call you ba-'

"Make a three-way!"

Jude was glad he was hard of hearing because he swore that for him to be able to decipher the words more than usual, and the way his dog jolted, she must've blown his speakers. He answered the call and made the three-way.

'Hey Baby,' his mother signed, and then squinted seeming to bring her device closer, 'Auri? How are you, sweetie?' She smiles upon recognizing her niece.

'Hi, Titi Judith! Good, how's Puerto Rico?'

'It's good but hot. We still don't have electricity due to the hurricane, and I can't find a generator that's worth less than a car.'

'Wow,' the two cousins sign simultaneously.

'How are you, Jude,' the woman turns her attention to her son, and he can sense her worry before she can even start the ray of questions, 'Did you eat dinner?'

'Yeah, just arting now, and talking to Auri.'

'And your appointment?'

'Good, but the hearing aids don't fit. It was the other doc who gave them to me, and he didn't believe me when I said they didn't fit.'

She scowled and shook her head in disbelief, and the teen waved it off and signed he was fine before she could go off on a sign tangent. 'I'm gonna see my doctor tomorrow to get a different set.'

Auri waved at the screen, 'I'm gonna let you guys talk as I make dinner.'

Jude nodded at the screen and continued the conversation with his mother, 'Shouldn't you be preserving battery.'

'I charged the phone with the car, and earlier I charged it at my friend's house.'

'Oh, I see.'

'Has your mom called?'

'Yeah I spoke with her in the afternoon, she said she'd be coming home for a few days, before going back on another trip.'

His mom pouted, 'I miss her,' she slowed down her signs whining, 'I only spoke once to her today.'

Jude laughed at his mom's childishness, 'You'll be back with your wife soon, Mom.'

'It feels like I won't. When you talk to her tell her I love her.'

'So you didn't speak to her,' he signed confused.

'Yeah, we talked before I called you.'

The boy stayed motionless and just stared, 'Really? You're joking.'

'I miss her Jude, sue me.'

Jude rolled his eyes, and his mother laughed. As much as he loved being alone, he had to admit he missed his moms.

The woman's laugh diminished to a smile, and she looked at her son with a concerned smile, 'You seem like something is on your mind.'

'Something.'

'What?'

He debated telling the older woman, someone who worried way too much about the teen's well being, as a much a mother should, but a bit over what should be considered healthy for a person, always panicking at the slightest of things. Jude was wondering if that's where he got his anxiety. To calm her nerves, he decided to share part of the truth.

'I met a guy, and he asked me to hang out.'

She seemed to fall for the half lie and smiled, 'And?

'He was left waiting at the meet-up spot.' Or so he decided to assume, for all he knew the stranger was probably high or drunk and never met anything he had said. The thought continued to puzzle Jude.

His mom's eyes widened, 'Jude!'

The boy shrugged.

'That's so rude; I taught you better.'

He only felt partly guilty since it was a partial lie, and therefore, he believed he had done nothing wrong when it came to standing up a stranger whose face he hadn't even seen fully. 'Pretty sure he won't miss me.'

The woman stopped frowning, 'Baby, you gotta live a little.'

He arched a brow at the idiom his cousin had used earlier, 'I must be the only one in the family who doesn't use that idiom.'

'I'm serious. Baby, as long as your cautious and as long as you see what the guy is like, you shouldn't be worried about getting to know someone. It's just hanging out, not a date right?'

'Yeah.'

'Then just get to know him, you could use a friend. With such a short life you wanna live it to its fullest.'

Jude tried not to roll his eyes; his gaze went to the time. He was starting to dislike sharing this story with others. He didn't have to anyways; he had made his choice.

_No talking to weird strangers in the dark._

The woman's chest rose and settled in a sigh, 'I gotta go now Baby but keep what I said in mind. Live a little,'

'Alright Mom,  _bendicion_.'

She mouthed out, " _Dios te bendiga Bebe"_ and endedthe call.

Auri appeared on the singular screen slurping in noodles with chopsticks. Placing her chopsticks in her mouth she signed something with a single hand, but Jude didn't even bother catching it.

Why did he feel like an ass?


	3. Wiseman

There are thoughts that make you wonder what you were just thinking about after forgetting them seconds later, and then there are thoughts that haunt you and make you toss and turn in your bed. That make you groan under your breath, or smack your head as you stare into space deep in a memory that keeps repeating itself.

This was Jude's case.

He was sitting on the shoe storage sofa by his home's entrance. Staring through his dog as his mind wondered over every choice he had made the last few days, along with the words he kept hearing from everyone.

'Live a little.'

He could swear the word was tattooed on his brain, in his ears, and in every sense his body held. He groaned and let his body fall onto the couch.

His dog, who wore her leash staring at him, tilted her ears back anxious.

"Sorry, Aludra," he mumbled and sighed when the dog sniffed at his face and licked his nose nervously. He reached out petting her head. "What do they know? Who said that to live life you have to make friends?"

I'm your friend. He imagined her saying.

"That's right, I don't need any others."

And this is why you will die alone, his impulsive thoughts added along as the dog.

He groaned again and wrapped his hands around his dog's neck, nuzzling it and whining.

He felt her rumble, and let go when she barked in irritation.

"You're right, I should prove them wrong, right?"

The dog barked again and turned in a circle. She headed to the door and scratched at the corner before looking back at the male.

"I can live little," he spoke out, but more so trying to convince himself rather than anyone else, not that he would admit this to himself. "I'm pretty normal."

Aludra grew impatient and barked again going on her hind legs and scratching more at the door.

"Alright, I get, I get it. You gotta go out." He stood up and headed for the door, as soon as he opened it the dog shot out yanking at his arm. He let out a warning tone as he turned to lock his door.

He walked his usual path, and the same unusual time he had developed, allowing his dog to explore and his mind to wonder.

"I can live a little," he mumbled underneath his breath, "Just live a little. It doesn't hurt to talk to the guy."

If he shows up, he added with a frown.

"Okay Aludra," he spoke to the dog who crouched down and pooped. She glanced at him, "Let's play the destiny game. If he's there it's meant for us to be friends, if he's not then it means I'm not supposed to be his friend. Let's leave it up to fate." He looked up at the stars, "You hear that I'm leaving it up to you."

His cheeks tingled, and he blamed it on the cool wind as goosebumps rose up his arms. They walked down the sidewalk until he reached the light post right on time. Looking at his phone he read the time as 9:01, and right on the dot as the one became a two, the light to the streetlight flickered and turned off.

Jude looked around he walked over to the bench that sat between the sidewalk and the lake, sitting before patting the space beside him. Aludra's tail wagged and she jumped up sitting beside the teen.

"I guess we wait now." His hand reached out for his friend's fur and he gently played with it. His heart pounding in his chest and lungs seeming to forget how to exchange carbon dioxide for oxygen.

Jude doodled in his notebook, his mind not really on the shapes he was randomly placing on his paper, nor on that of his cousin and childhood friend. The voices were distant, there but at the same time not as they faded into the background.  
That is until slowly they grew snapping him out of his daydream.

"Earth to Jude!"

"What?" The boy asked perplexed.

His cousin glared, "Si los pajaritos andan en el aire pintando?"

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm." The teen rolled his eyes at the curly haired girl and reached for his sandwich taking a bite.

"What's got you with your head in the clouds?"

Jude's gaze turned to the third member of the group, but instead of answering he shrugged. He had repeated the story about the stranger-boy so much that he didn't feel like saying it one last time.

"What happened," Auri rang out in a whine.

"Why does there have to be something? I said it was nothing."

"Your face doesn't say nothing though," Jamie added not really helping Jude's annoyance or the incoming headache.

The boy took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh, "I went out last night to see if I saw the guy."

"The guy?" Jamie questioned confused.

"The guy?" Auri whispered with wide eyes.

"The guy," Jude stated ignoring both of them as he found his sandwich much more interesting.

"Well don't just sit there, what happened?"

Jude groaned and slouched into his seat, "Nothing, he didn't' show."

Jamie leaned forward on the lunch table, "I am so confused, can someone please tell me what guy?"

Without a second thought, Auri did the honors of updating the third-party member. Jaimie seemed as intrigued as he could be. The dark hair and light skinned male always came out as the collected one out of the three. If Jude could describe him in a short sentence it would be, 'The wise man.'

Jaimie's grey eyes turned to Jude, "And he didn't show?"

Jude shook his head.

Jaimie sighed, and shrugged, "Well then maybe it wasn't really meant for you two to be friends."

"I didn't really wanna be his friend," Jude stole a wavy fry from Jaimie's plate, and watched as Auri, brought her tray closer to avoid hers getting picked from.

Jaimie chuckled at the fellow teen's comment, "Well then what do you want, 'cause for someone who doesn't want to be friends, or flirt with this guy you sure seem upset about something." He dipped his fry in sweet and sour sauce before taking a bite.

The male mimicked his friend's earlier actions and shrugged as well.

"There's nothing wrong with following your curiosity, Jude. Being afraid of your own shadow doesn't mean you're being sheltered from harm. You have to-"

"Live a little," Jude finished the sentence and was taken aback when his friend laughed.

"Feel pain a little, to be able to know what hurts. You can do that without doing crazy things. Ask yourself if merely talking to a guy is crazy, or just plain normal. Having a fourth man in the group wouldn't hurt either."

And this is why he was Jaimie the wise. 


End file.
